


Agent L.I.A.

by LeKiwi



Category: not teen wolf but if not it's never will be showed so sorry
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeKiwi/pseuds/LeKiwi
Summary: Malheureusement ce n'est pas un ship, mais juste une histoire que j'ai écrite de toute pièce. Soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît car c'est une première pour moi. Je la publie sur ce site surtout pour avoir un avis extérieur, et donc savoir si je devrais la continuer. ( Aussi c'est en français (si vous n'avez pas remarqué haha)).Donc ça parle de 3 agents , une fille et deux mecs, âgés entre 17 et 18 ans, qui doivent résoudre des sortes d'énigmes et combattre le "mal". Ils ont tous un sorte de super-pouvoirs mais sont mortels.Pour l'instant c'est à peu près tout, je n'ai pas écris grand chose...Voilà, J'espère que si vous tombez dessus, ça vous plaira et surtout dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez.





	Agent L.I.A.

☼Personnages☼

 

Lucy Redbirt: Fille de 17 ans et vient d’Angleterre. Elle a des cheveux bouclés longs et roux qu’elle porte souvent en queue de cheval. Elle a aussi des yeux noisette et des longs cils, des tâches de rousseurs, des lèvres ourlées et une peau blanche.

Alexeï Azarov: Garçon de 18 ans et vient de Russie. Il a des cheveux noirs lisses et courts et des yeux bleus. Il a aussi une cicatrice au niveau du sourcil parce qu’il est tombé sur un caillou étant petit. Il mesure 1 mètre 80.

Isaac Dimer: Garçon de 18 ans et vient d’Australie. Il a des cheveux blonds ondulés et courts et des yeux verts et il a beaucoup de grains de beauté. Il est aussi assez musclé et aime les jeux vidéos.

Levis Sato : Garçon de 19 qui a redoublé une année et qui est japonais. Il est grand, gros et très brutal. Il a des cheveux noirs lisses coupés très court, des yeux bruns et une forte ossature du visage. 

Julia Lo : Fille de 16 ans aux cheveux bruns frisés, sud-africaine et qui a sauté une année. Elle est très intelligente. Elle a des yeux noirs et une figure très fine. Elle est douée en tout et aime l’athlétisme.

Leon Andersson: Homme de 45 ans chef de l’association des agents tels que les agents L.I.A.. Il n’a jamais révélé d’où il venait mais il sait parler 10 langues différentes. Il est chauve et a des yeux verts. Il mesure 1 mètre 78 et est très mince. Il porte des lunettes, aime parler fort et on le voit toujours avec une tasse de thé. 

 

☼Prologue☼

Plus que 5 heures avant le levé du soleil… Il faut vraiment qu’on ce dépêche sinon nous allons nous faire tuer par notre chef! Moi et mes compagnons sommes en train de pourchasser un homme qui vient de menacer de faire exploser la ville entière. Les policiers était déjà sur place quand nous sommes arrivés: ils ont pu prévenir tout le monde du danger et ont pu retenir l’homme suffisamment longtemps, le temps qu’on arrive. Malheureusement cet homme a réussi à s’échapper.  
Soudain mon 6ème sens se réveil et je sens que si tournons à ce coin de rue, quelque chose va nous arriver. Je chuchote:  
« Alexeï! Isaac! Arrêtez-vous immédiatement! »  
Heureusement qu’Isaac à l’ouïe fine. Il s’arrête et attrape le bras de l’autre. Je les rattrape et dis tout bas:  
« Mon 6ème sens vient de me prévenir d’un danger au coin de la rue. Alexeï, monte sur le toit et regarde ce qu’il y a! »  
Il le fait sans poser de questions. Les garçons savent que mon 6ème sens ne se trompe jamais. Isaac et moi attendons pendant qu’Alexeï fais l’éclaireur. Quelques minutes plus tard il revient et chuchote:  
« C’est l’homme que nous poursuivons. Il nous guette avec un un pistolet. Qu’est-ce que tu propose Lucy?   
Bien nous allons l’attaquer depuis le haut de se bâtiment moi et Isaac. Toi Alexeï, remonte sur ce bâtiment et tire une flèche explosive à côté lui. Nous ne devons le tuer que si notre vie en dépend. Compris? Bien tout le monde en place! »  
Tout se déroule comme je l’avais prévu: la flèche explose, l’homme ne voit plus rien et lâche son arme pour se frotter les yeux, Isaac entend l’arme tomber et saute la prendre et pour finir je saute derrière lui et immobilise l’homme.  
« C’était vite fait! Bravo l’équipe! On a plus qu’a le ramener à la base et le chef s’occupera du reste. »  
Nous nous mettons en marche et environ 1 heure plus tard nous sortons de la base, enfin libre. Enfin, libre…. Nous avons les cours qui commence dans à peine quelques heures…Ouais… D’ailleurs… Oh non!!  
« Eh les gars! Vous avez révisé pour le contrôle de maths? »  
Isaac me répond avec un sourire fatigué:  
« Qu’est-ce que tu crois? Je sais juste que 1+1 = 2…  
C’est pas comme si ça allais nuire à notre réputation! » ajoute Alexeï.   
Je répondis avec un sourire lasse:  
« Ouais t’as raison… Essayez au moins de dormir un peu et à demain…. si on peut dire ça comme ça. »  
Nous nous sommes séparés et nous sommes rentrés à la maison pour profiter des quelques heures de sommeil qui nous reste.

 

☼Chapitre 1☼

Salut! Moi c’est Lucy Redbirt! J’ai 17 ans, je suis anglaise et je suis dans ma deuxième année de lycée. A priori je suis une lycéenne normale qui a des mauvaise note et qui, je ne sais par quel miracle, s’en sort chaque années. Mais la réalité est que je suis un agent/détective , appelez ça comme vous voulez, qui combat le « mal ». Bien sûr je suis un lycéenne mais c’est surtout une couverture sur ce que je fais en dehors du lycée. C’est assez compliquer oui. J’ai deux compagnons: Alexeï Azarov, qui vient de Russie et Isaac Dimer qui est australien. Ils ont tout les deux 18 ans et sont dans la même année que moi et dans la même classe. Vous croyez que c’est juste un hasard qu’on soit dans la même classe? Si oui, vous êtes vraiment naïfs. Si non, félicitation: c’est notre chef Leon Andersson qui organise tout ça. On est censé l’appeler M. Andersson mais personne ne le fait et il a laissé tomber. Donc, en gros c’est lui qui fait en sorte que nous soyons dans la même classe et c’est lui aussi qui trafique nos notes pour qu’on passe toujours de justesse. Il le fait car vu que nous somme des agents dans la plus grande partie du temps, nous n’avons pas le temps de travailler. Vous vous dîtes pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne nous met pas directement des bonnes notes? Ca serait trop suspect voyons: des élèves qui font rien en classe et qui n’écoute même pas ont des bonnes notes. Non! Discrétion avant tout! Enfin bref pour revenir à notre secret: je suis la chef de mon groupe et je possède un 6ème sens et je suis médium. Je manie aussi les couteaux et les sabres. Ensuite il y Isaac qui a une ouïe extra fine qui nous est beaucoup utile car nous pouvons communiquer entre nous sans qu’on nous entende lors des missions. Il manie à la perfection les armes à feu, et sa préférée est le revolver. Pour finir il y a Alexeï. Il a une vue extraordinaire: il peut voir jusqu’a 3 kilomètres. Je vous le jure! Il manie aussi une arme: un arc, son arc. A nous 3 nous formons l’équipe Agents L.I.A. Nous protégeons la ville de Tokyo et ses environs. Bien sûr il y d’autres équipes comme nous qui protègent la ville mais nous n’avons en aucun cas le droit de révéler leur identité et devons rester le plus sobre possible si nous nous croisons pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Le seul endroit où nous pouvons parler librement est à la base. D’ailleurs en parlant de discrétion et tout ça, nous ne devons en aucun cas révéler notre identité à qui que ce soit. La vie de cette personne est sinon menacée: elle peut être kidnapper ou prise comme otage par les « méchants » pour qu’elle révèle l’identité des agents. Bien sûr nous aussi, nous allons prendre cher si ça se passe, mais la vie de la population est plus importante. Bon je crois que j’ai fais le tour des choses que vous devez savoir et place à l’histoire…!

Mon réveil sonne. Il est 6:30 du matin et comme d’habitude je suis fatiguée. L’école commence à 8:30 mais allez savoir pourquoi le portail ferme à 7:30. Je ne comprendrai jamais leur logique. Je fais ma petite routine matinal et vais manger mon petit déjeuner. Mais comme d’habitude y a rien à manger. Je me contente d’un toast et d’un oeuf. Je mendierai la nourriture à l’école si j’ai faim. Je me met donc en route pour l’école. En fait, plus j’y pense, plus je trouve que ma vie est assez nul en dehors de mes missions: je rentre vers 3 heures du matin, je dors pour 3 heures et demi, je mange mon petit-déjeuner de roi, je vais à l’école, je suis fatiguée donc je dors là-bas donc je me fais gronder donc je reçois des heures de colle que je sèche parce que je n’ai pas que ça à faire, je fais ma mission et ainsi de suite. J’avoue que je ne serais pas contre un peu de changement. En plus tout le monde au lycée pense que moi et compagnons sommes des cancres et des délinquants… Si seulement ils savaient ce qu’on fait vraiment… ça leur clouerait le bec pour un bon moment.  
Alors que j’étais plongée dans mes pensées philosophiques, je bouscule quelqu’un. Je marmonne un désolé et repars sans me retourner. Je croyais que je m’en débarrasserais facilement mais apparement non: la personne que je viens de bousculer n’est autre que Levis Sato, la racaille de cette école. Il me saisi le bras et me force à m’arrêter.  
« Super , je pense, rien de mieux pour commencer la journée que de s’attirer des ennuis dès le matin… »  
Levis: «  Eh! Cocotte! Tu crois aller où comme ça? Présente tes excuses immédiatement ou j’te défonce. J’fais pas la différence entre fille et garçon alors crois pas que je vais retenir mes coups. Surtout que toi t’as une belle réputation. T’es presque en train de rivaliser avec moi! »  
Ce qu’il peut être lourd quand il s’y met… Je n’ai aucune envie de me battre même si j’aurais bien voulu le frapper à ce moment. Mais il faut pas que j’attire trop l’attention sur moi à cause de mon travail « extra-scolaire ». Je marmonne un désolé et fais mine de partir.  
« Hep! où crois-tu partir comme ça ? Je n’ai rien entendu ? Et ai-je oublié de préciser que pour me demander pardon il faut se mettre à genoux et m’implorer? Sinon je refuse les excuses et je règle le problème à ma façon! »  
Il ricane et me pousse par terre. Il commence sérieusement à me gonfler. Je sers les points et m’apprête à le frapper quand j’aperçois Isaac et Alexeï dans la foule. ( oui parce qu’une foule c’est regroupée autour de nous et au lieu de m’aider ils regardent le spectacle. J’adore cette école) Ils sont les deux en train de me regarder en faisant non de la tête. Je sais à quoi ils pensent et je devrais mieux les écouter. Alors je me met à genoux et crie d’une voix pleine de souffrance ( et d’ironie ) et me force à pleurer:  
« Oh mon dieux ! Ne me fais pas de mal! Je t’en conjure! Je suis qu’une pauvre petite fille sans défense qui vient à peine de commencer sa vie! Epargne moi Ô racaille de l’école donc tout le monde parle et dont le monde à peur ( ou pas )! »  
Il est extrêmement surpris et il y a un grand silence s’installe dans la cours. Je me lève et dis:  
« Bien ça c’est fait! Salut gros naze! »  
Je partis le nez en l’air avec un visage triomphant.

Alexeï: «  Eh bien! Je ne savais pas que tu avais un talent caché pout le théâtre! »  
Isaac: « Et bien moi je ne savais pas que tu avais de talents cachés tout cours haha! »  
«  Oh taisez-vous! C’est vous même qui m’aviez dit de ne pas me battre! Toute façon vous n’êtes jamais reconnaissant! Vous n’êtes que de viles créatures. »  
Alexeï et Isaac: «  Mais…! Reconnaissant pour quoi?! »  
Je les ignore totalement.  
«  Bon j’veux pas dire mais on a un contrôle de maths à réviser en vitesse et moi j’ai de la nourriture à mendier. J’ai même pas envie de vous poser la questions si vous en avez car je suis sûre que la seul nourriture que vous aurez, ce sera celle que vous trouverez dans votre poche et qui est là depuis je ne sais combien de temps… »  
Nous nous mettons en marche vers la bibliothèque. Avec cette pseudo bagarre nous avons perdu 20 minutes. 20 précieuses minutes! Alors que nous avançons vers notre table habituelle, j’aperçois une jolie pomme toute rouge sur le bureau de la bibliothécaire.  
« Je reviens les gars… »  
Je fais mine d’aller dans les rayons des livres qui sont à côté du bureau et fais semblant de chercher un livre: la réalité est que j’utilise mon 6ème sens pour savoir si quelqu’un me regarde ou pas. Apparement personne ne fais attention à moi. La bibliothécaire se lève pour aller gronder quelqu’un et je saisi cette chance: je passe rapide comme l’éclaire, prend la pomme et m’en fuis vers notre table. Bah quoi il faut bien survivre dans ce monde de brutes. Tout le monde n’a pas le luxe de manger un bon petit déjeuner. Et si voler une pomme, une toute petite pomme c’est de la délinquance, où va le monde.  
Je suis en train de me rassurer de ce que je viens de faire quand la bibliothécaire m’interpelle. Voilà, c’est la fin. Je vais devoir avouer mes fautes et mon crime. Je n’ai plus qu’une chose à faire: aller en prison. Je l’ai mérité. Je ne suis qu’une criminel… Alors que je suis en train de m’imaginer le pire, la vieille dame me dit juste:  
« Si on utilise un livre on le remet en place et on ne laisse pas traîner! Range-moi ça tout de suite jeune fille! »  
Je m’exécute en silence. Quand je reviens à ma table je raconte ma péripétie aux garçons et bien sûr il ne rate pas l’occasion pour se moquer de moi. Je m’apprête à ouvrir mon livre de maths quand la sonnerie sonne.  
« Super! Bon bah j’ai plus qu’a faire au talent mon test de maths! Au moins j’ai la nourriture c’est déjà ça. Je mangerai ma pomme là-bas! »  
Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle et nous asseyons à nos places.

 

☼Chapitre 2☼

Le test de maths est enfin fini. Franchement je pense que pour y aller au talent j’ai bien réussi. Mais bon ça ne peut être qu’une impression. Je m’apprête à sortir de salle derrière les garçons, lorsque j’entendis quelqu’un crier mon prénom: c’est Julia Lo qui m’appelle. Julia c’est la fille modèle de la classe: elle est bonne partout en cours comme en sport comme en cuisine et apparement comme amie. Cependant je ne l’ai jamais vraiment vu être avec des gens. « Qu’est-ce qu’elle me veut? On a jamais vraiment parlé ensemble… juste de trucs du style « T’as passé un bon weekend? » ou « Tu peux me dire ce qu’on a comme devoirs pour demain? ».  
Julia: « Salut Lucy! Tu vas bien? »  
«  Euh ouais… »  
Julia: « Super! En fait je voulais savoir si tu ne veux pas que je t’aides avec quoi que ce soit. C’est juste que quand je te regarde en cours j’ai pas l’impression que tu comprend tout et aujourd’hui j’avais l’impression que tu avais du mal avec le test… et aussi vu que tu traînes que avec des garçons peut être que t’as besoins de conseils féminins… »  
« Non c’est bon. Je n’ai besoin de l’aide de personne. Et puis si c’était le cas, est-ce que ça ne te dérangerait pas d’être avec une soit disant délinquante? »  
Julia: « Bien sûr que non! Je ne t’ai jamais considéré comme ça! »  
« Et bien pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas venu me parler avant? »  
Julia: « Je croyais que c’était toi qui ne voulait pas me parler… et puis tu avais toujours l’air préoccupée avec Alexeï et Isaac ces derniers temps… Est-ce que tout va bien? »  
« Oh… Oui ça va… Mais je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide. »  
Julia: « D’accord… »  
J’étais tellement stupéfaite par ce qu’elle venait de me dire que je n’ai pas bougé pendant quelques instants. Mince! les garçons doivent m’attendre.  
« Julia… Je suis désolée… Mais merci d’être si gentille avec moi et… merci de ne pas me considérer comme une délinquante. C’est la première fois que quelqu’un en dehors d’Isaac et d’Alexeï me dit ça. »  
Sur ce je partis de la classe. 

Le reste de la journée s’est passée sans trop de problèmes. Il est maintenant 17 heures et il est temps de renter chez nous. Les garçons et moi espérons que nous n’aurons pas de missions aujourd’hui car cela fait très longtemps que nous n’avons pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais il faut dire que nos souhaits ne sont pas vraiment réalisables car à l’instant où nous sommes sortis du lycée, notre chef nous appelle pour nous dire qu’il faut venir d’urgence à la base. Ces crétins de brigands! Jamais ils nous laisseront du repos. Je suis tellement en rogne à causes d’eux que je n’adresse pas la parole à qui que ce soit jusqu’à la base.  
Alexeï: « Ca va Lucy? »  
«  Ouais… ça va. »  
Alexeï: « Qu’est qu’il y a? Tu te sens pas bien? Tu veux que je te fasse un lait chaud comme pour les petits? »  
« Oh arrête toi! C’est juste que ces mecs m’énervent à toujours faire des trucs! »  
Isaac: « Ah! Bah c’est pas notre faute donc arrête de faire la gueule et concentre toi sur la mission. Pour l’instant on n’y peut rien donc fait ce qu’il est demandé de faire. »  
Il a un ton froid et ne m’a même pas regardé quand il a parlé. Je crois que je l’ai vexé.  
« Désolé… Je ne voulais pas vous vexer. C’est pas votre faute vous savez. »  
Je me sens assez mal de leur avoir fait la tête…pour rien. C’est notre métier après tout.

Nous rentrons dans le bureau du chef. Il fait froid comme d’habitude dans ce bureau car il n’aime pas la chaleur. Il met donc la clim à fond. Je suis déjà tomber malade à cause ça une fois. C’est pour ça que je met toujours une veste quand je rentre dedans. En plus j’ai l’air d’une baleine. Nous nous asseyons dans nos sièges respectifs et la réunion peut commencer.  
Leon: « Bonjours à tous. Il y a quelques jours nous avons constaté des disparitions de personnes et apparemment cela n’affecte personne, comme si la famille ou les amis des disparus ne se souvenait plus d’eux. Le dernier porté disparu vu par un de nos espions était au sud de Tokyo. Votre mission sera de retrouver ces personnes et d’éclaircir cette affaire. Nous devons à tout prix les arrêter. Prenez vos armes et mettez vos tenus. Ah oui! J’ai oublié de préciser que toutes ces personnes sont de très bons informaticiens. Soyez prudents. »  
Nous sommes sortis du bureau et nous nous dirigeons vers le centre de la base, là où se trouve nos armes et surtout une énorme carte de Tokyo en 3D que l’on peut manipuler à notre guise. Ca fait un peu film de science-fiction mais sauf que c’est réelle. J’ai toujours été fascinée par ce gadget. Nous prenons nos armes et commençons à élaborer un plan.  
Isaac: « Il faut que nous éclaircissons plus cette affaire: nous savons donc que la dernière personne a été enlevée au sud de la ville, que se sont tous de très bon informaticiens et surtout que les proches de ces personnes ne se rappellent plus d’elles. Ca voudrait dire que… »  
Alexeï: « Qu’on a affaire à un fou de l’informatique qui veut contrôler le cerveau des gens comme dans Matrix! »  
Isaac: « Euh non. Mais tu as raison sur un point: tout ceci est lié aux ordinateurs. »  
Alexeï: « Sans blague! »  
Isaac: « Ne me coupe pas la parole. Je propose de commencer par rendre visite aux familles disparus et les questionner, essayer de trouver des indices qui pourraient nous être utiles. Il ne faut pas qu’on se jette la tête la première au sud. Aussi je pense que cette affaire prendra plus longtemps que d’habitude. »  
« Et? C’est quoi le rapport? »  
Isaac: « Je dis juste ça comme ça, c’est tout… »  
En tout cas Isaac est très fort en ce qui est organiser le travail et dans le domaine de la logique et des énigmes. Le seul problème c’est qu’il ne sait pas s’orienter. Je dis alors en me retenant de rire:  
« Isaac t’es au courant que tu nous montre le nord-est de Tokyo? »  
Isaac gêné: «  Oui bien sûr! C’était juste pour voir si vous suiviez… »  
Alexeï: « Bon trêve de bavardages! On y va les gars! Ou plus tôt le gars et la fille! »  
« Et tu compte retrouver comment les familles. En les flairant? »  
Alexeï: « …….»  
« Heureusement que je suis là: pendant que vous parliez, j’ai trouvé leur adresse. Allons dans notre véhicule, nous avons déjà perdu beaucoup de temps. On parlera des derniers détails dans la voiture. »  
Nous nous apprêtons a monté dans notre Bugatti Chiron noire quand je remarque qu’une silhouette se tient près de celle-ci. Elle a l’air très louche car elle regarde la voiture mais se tient loin d’elle, de sorte qu’on ne puisse pas la distinguer. En plus elle a des yeux qui scintillent… Comme ceux des chat… Je me retourne et monte à l’intérieure sans me soucier plus que ça de la personne.  
« C’est peut-être juste un esprit…. »  
La voiture démarre et nous nous mettons en route vers la première adresse.

Nous roulons seulement depuis 5 minutes lorsque je repense à cette silhouette que j’ai aperçue il y a quelques minutes. C’est quand même bizarre… Si c’était un fantôme il serait venu vers moi, même s’il n’a rien à me dire ou à me demander…Le problème c’est que mon 6ème sens ne se manifeste pas. Mais c’est une sensation étrange, comme s’il bugait. Soudain Isaac se retourne vers moi affolé.  
Isaac: « Dis est-ce que ton 6ème sens te dis quelque chose? »  
« Non pourquoi? J’ai juste un sensation étrange mais rien de plus. »  
Isaac: « Je crois qu’on a de sérieux ennuis… J’entend une sorte d’alarme… Je crois que c’est une bom…. »  
Isaac n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voiture explosa.

 

☼Chapitre 3☼

Je ne vois rien. Mes oreilles sifflent.  
« Je… Où suis-je? »  
J’ouvre les yeux et reste pétrifiée par ce que je vois: une rue en feu, une voiture en feu, pleins d’objets, métalliques je suppose, sont éparpillés par tout. Il y en a juste à côté de moi. Quelques centimètres de plus et j’étais embrochée.  
« Mais comment?… Oh merde! C’est la voiture…elle a exploser… Oh merde!! ISAAC! ALEXEÏ! OÙ ÊTES VOUS! »  
J’espère qu’ils vont bien. Mais s’ils sont restés dans la voiture et qu’ils n’ont pas réussi à sortir… Mon dieux ils vont mourir! La voiture est en feu!!  
Je me lève avec peine et me traîne jusqu’au véhicule. Je ne vois rien il y a trop de fumée! Je commence a toussé violemment. J’arrive près de la voiture et je vois qu’Alexeï est rester à l’intérieur. Sa porte est bloquée contre un mur elle ne peut pas s’ouvrir. Et il fait une chaleur d’enfer. J’ai l’impression de cuir. Il faut que je me dépêche. Où est Isaac? Je le vois un peu plus loin allongé par terre. Bon il est à l’abris des flammes mais il n’a pas l’air de se lever de si tôt.  
« Alexeï tient bon je vais te sauver! »  
Mais comment? Je suis à bout de force et ça m’étonnerais que j’arrive à le porter. Soudain une explosion retentit dans le moteur. Je ne réfléchis plus et cours vers la porte du conducteur. Je l’ouvre à l’aide d’un de mes sabre. Je prend Alexeï et commence à le tirer hors de la voiture. Ca ne marche pas. On dirais qu’il a une jambe coincée quelque part. Une autre explosion. Les flammes se rapproche du corps d’Alexeï et du mien. Elle me brûlent un bras. Je commence à perdre espoir mais je ne lâche rien.  
«  AU SECOUR! AIDEZ MOI! QUELQU’UN! »  
D’un coup je me retrouve dans une sorte de pièce mais c’en est pas une. Elle est vide. Tout est bleu. Je flotte au milieu comme si j’étais dans de l’eau. Je me sens bien. Mes blessures ne me font plus rien. Alors je comprend: je suis au royaume des esprits. Une voix retentit:  
« Nous avons entendu ton appel au secours. Nous pouvons t’aider mais à une condition: tu devras faire quelque chose, la chose, que l’esprit qui t’aidera te demandera. Si tu accepte, l’esprit que tu choisira prendra possession de ton corps. Si tu ne fais pas ce que l’esprit demande, tu le perdras, tu ne pourras plus demander son aide et il te nuira.»  
« J’accepte! Il me faut un esprit qui peut survivre dans les flammes et qui a beaucoup de force! »  
Je me sentis soudain aspiré vers le bas. Et pendant que je tombait, quelque chose, l’esprit sans doute, s’empara de mon corps.  
Je me suis retrouvée au même endroit qu’il y a quelques secondes. ( le temps dans le monde des esprits ne passe pas à la même vitesse que dans le monde des humains. 1 minute est égale à 1 seconde.) Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir si l’esprit est bien là que je me jette dans les flammes, décoince la jambe d’Alexeï et le tire hors de la voiture, juste à temps avant qu’elle n’explose pour de bon. Je roule sur le côté, loin des flammes. J’assiste à l’explosion finale et l’esprit quitte mon corps. Je tiens toujours Alexeï dans mes bras, je m’écroule alors sous son poids. Il respire. C’est déjà ça. Je l’allonge sur le dos et regarde ses blessures: presque la moitié de son visage et son corps est brûlé. Son corps a eu moins de dégâts grâce à sa combinaison. Il y a beaucoup de sang. J'ai la tête qui tourne et ma visions devient trouble. Je porte ma main à ma tête et je sens un liquide chaud. Je retire ma main et je vois du sang. J’en perd beaucoup trop. Il faut appeler la base… Je n’arrive plus à bouger. Je me sens tomber. Tout devient noir. Mes oreilles sifflent tellement que je n’entend plus rien. Je m’évanouis.

**Author's Note:**

> Aussi je n'ai pas fini le chapitre 3 donc ouais...


End file.
